The present invention relates to a device for use by draftsmen and the like who wish to quickly divide a line of given length into a given number of equal parts, which device I call a dimensional divider.
The person preparing a set of plans on a drafting board and especially an architectural draftsman is often faced with the problem of dividing a drawn line into a given number of equal parts. While the problem can be solved in various ways, known solutions take time and are tedious. However, so far as I am aware there is no draftsman's tool available to quickly divide a line into a desired number of equal segments.
Using the principle of the well known extendable "lazy tongs," I have invented a dimensional divider which when placed on a drafting board with the pressure of a thumb or finger will divide a drawn line into a predetermined number of equal parts.
Briefly stated, my dimensional divider includes a plurality of flat elongated links whose two ends and centers are hingedly pinned or otherwise connected together to form an extendable set of what are commonly called lazy tongs. Preferably this set of lazy tongs has 30 links which will provide sixteen hinged ends on each side of set of lazy tongs. Sixteen identical pointed rods or pointers are attached to the sixteen pins hingedly connecting the ends of one side of the lazy tongs. A case encloses said set of tongs with the pointed ends of the rods projecting out of a first elongated slot along the bottom of the case.
One end of the set of tongs is fixedly attached to one end of the case while the other end of the tongs is attached to a shaft which extends through a second elongated slot running along the side of the case. This shaft is attached to a finger-operated tab which is slidable along the second elongated slot so as to move the set of lazy tongs and the pointers projecting out of the bottom of the case back and forth along the length of the case.
Preferably the case is approximately 18 inches long, 21/2 inches high and 11/8 inches wide and made of a high density thermoplastic material such as styrene. The links of the lazy tongs, the pins connecting the links, the pointers and other moving parts are made of either stainless steel or corrosion resistant plastic material.
To use the dimensional divider to divide a line into equal parts, the divider is placed over the line with the pointer nearest the end of the divider resting on one end of the line. If the line is to be divided say into 12 equal parts, the finger-operated tab is slid along the slot in the side of the case of the divider until the 13th pointer (counting from the pointer nearest the end of the divider) is resting on the opposite end of the drawn line. The pointers in between the first and 13th pointers will then indicate the points along the line which divide it into 12 equal segments. These points can be easily marked on the line and the divider then removed from the drafting board.